


Are You Ready?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Disney, Disney Songs, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Trying to get children to talk to Lucifer and Chloe.





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer sat there staring at a bunch of children as some of them sniffled in the room with him. He looked up at Chloe. "Why am I here?"

Chloe sighed softly. "They saw something and we need to get them to calm down to tell us what they saw." She said looking at him sitting in a child's chair.

Lucifer sat there looking annoyed.

Chloe leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Why don't you sing for them. What was that movie you were forced into watching with my daughter last night?"

Lucifer looked at her. "Lion King?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, something to help the children."

Lucifer sighed before he started to sing for the children. "I never thought hyenas essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they have got a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
And where do we feature?  
Just listen to, teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -  
Be prepared!" Lucifer sat there as all the children and Chloe's eyes were on him. One of the younger children started to cry on her own.

Chloe turned and looked at the child. "What's wrong sweetie?"

The small little girl with a red E on her collar edge pointed at Lucifer. "He's Scar." She said sniffling cutely.

Lucifer looked really annoyed. "I am not a thin lion who doesn't accept he's not ever going to be sing." He said simply. "I am a king." He said rather matter of factly.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Not in front of the children."

Lucifer sighed before he started to sing another Disney song to calm the children down. "Things are crazy these days  
Time's slippin' away  
I've got the world ahead of me  
I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do  
And I'm gonna get through  
Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, life impossibly  
Sometimes you gotta do  
What you gotta do

Anytime that you fall  
Just give me a call  
And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take it on

I'll be there whenever you need me

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down  
I'm always ready

I can, I am, everything that  
I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me  
I can, I am, everything that  
I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing's gonna  
Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I can, I am, are you ready for me  
I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I'm invincible and I'm ready." He looked at the small little child. "Better?"

The small child nodded her head. "Yes. What movie is that from." She said cutely.

"The song is called I'm ready from Kim Possible Stich in time." He held out his hand to the crying little girl. "I'm Lucifer and you are little guppy?"

The small child took his hand. "My mommy calls me Edge." She said cutely. "Though that's not my real name though." She said with a cute little giggle. She got up and ran off to join the other children.

Lucifer sighed softly. "And yet we are no were close on knowing who saw the shooter."

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned into Lucifer. "True. Though on a side note you could one day have one of these."

Lucifer looked at her funny. "I don't want of them. A child I create with a female I choice the old fashion way then yes." He said giving her a wicked look before he looked away from her to watch the children.

Chloe just sat there quietly as she watched the children.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Fear the small cute child *Cough* Edge *Cough*


End file.
